Las cuatro estaciones
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del EP5. Krauss/Natsuhi. Viñetas sobre su relación, comenzaron como un matrimonio forzado, pasando por las cuatro estaciones, hasta que llegó el invierno, el 4 de Octubre de 1986.
1. Volar

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom Ciclo 10  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Volar

* * *

><p>Krauss bufa con cierto desdén mientras se amarra la corbata con inusitada fuerza, como si con ese movimiento pudiera ahorcar a la visión borrosa que aparece en el espejo frente a él, un eco lejano de la sonrisa irónica de Eva en lugar de su reflejo, el de un hombre demasiado orgulloso enfundado en un traje negro. Las palabras en su mente, palabras llenas de burla y desprecio, sin embargo, no le habrían ofrecido un mejor panorama frente a la superficie plateada, pues le causan muecas de indignación igual de horribles que la sonrisa de su hermana, que no tiene nada qué envidiarle a su rostro de odio.<p>

—Claro, Krauss nunca habría podido conseguir una mujer por su cuenta, tuvieron que encontrarle una —tal es el comentario que sale de sus labios cuando Kinzo anuncia que ha concretado una reunión formal para conseguirle una esposa, justo frente a toda la familia—. Pobre mujer, me compadezco de ella.

Krauss, en su lugar, no la compadece, sino que la odia. La odia como si ella hubiese sido la que susurró esas palabras envenenadas, la que hizo que muecas de diversión se dibujaran en los rostros de Krauss y Rosa. La odia, aunque no la conozca. Le molesta el sólo hecho de que vaya a imponérsele esa mujer, ¿fea? ¿Inteligente? ¿Loca como Eva? No lo sabe y tampoco quiere descubrirlo. ¿Y qué si no ha encontrado a una mujer aún? Él no es un conformista, como su hermana, que se amarró al primer hombre que encontró para ganarle; él quiere a una mujer hermosa, alta, inteligente, que le guste, no a alguien impuesto por su padre.

Y aún así, aún cuando la perspectiva no le parece de lo más maravillosa, Krauss no puede evitar seguir órdenes y ponerse elegante para la visita, que se llevará a cabo en Niijima en algunas horas, con los miembros de las dos familias presentes. Después de todo, él es inútil frente a su padre... Y esa nueva mujer lo será frente a él, tanto como le sea impuesta y tanto como viva detestándola por arruinar su futuro, aún si terminan casados.

.

Natsuhi se sienta en el jardín del templo, cuidando que sus ropas de sacerdotiza no sean manchadas por el polvo que de vez en cuando es arrastrado por el viento, huyendo muy lejos de ese lugar, como ella quisiera hacerlo en esos momentos. Sabe que su padre no tiene la culpa y aún si fuera así, no puede guardarle rencor, pero el hecho de que va a casarse le oprime el pecho, le causa ganas de llorar y de huir, porque no quiere ser mancillada, porque no quiere irse de ese templo, en el cual recibió instrucciones para vivir toda su vida.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Hijos? Esas posibilidades remotas sólo atravesaron su mente en sueños, en ecos lejanos de fantasías, en los cuales, al menos se casaba con alguien que le gustaba. Precisamente eso es lo que más miedo le da a la mujer, que, pese a estar en pose de oración y con el rostro sereno, siente la angustia corriendo por sus venas como si fuera sangre, paralizando todos sus músculos por el miedo. Un extraño. Va a casarse con un extraño. Alguien que no conoce, que podría ser malo o bueno, que podría golpearla o quererla, al que ella siempre va a odiar...

—¡Natsuhi-sama, es hora! —un grito lejano la saca de sus pensamientos, que se han abstraído de ese lugar, que ahora le parece una prisión para un pajarillo en sus últimos días de primavera.

Ella se levanta. Él ya ha llegado. Y con él, el comienzo de una nueva vida que no quiere emprender. Natsuhi suspira, suspira como si quisiera que el alma se escapara de su cuerpo, con un tono melódico y resignado, que consigue ponerla serena de nuevo.

Tiene que hacerlo por su padre.

.

Krauss no puede ocultar del todo su cara de aburrimiento e indignación mientras escucha los acuerdos entre las dos familias, precedidas por Kinzo y el sumo sacerdote de aquél templo olvidado. Se están saldando deudas y haciendo contratos, se están convirtiendo en mercancías, en un mero experimento de sus padres, que él no puede evitar.

Kinzo ya le ha conseguido una esposa, el trato ha quedado saldado con un apretón de manos entre todos, con algunas reverencias y palabras huecas sobre agradecimiento y perdón. Él, actor principal de esa obra monstruosa, debería de estar feliz, pero ninguna sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando le anuncian que le presentarán a su esposa, Natsuhi. Es más, hasta cierta mueca de desprecio amenaza con aflorar en sus labios, que sin embargo, mantiene impasibles ante la presencia de su padre y la solemnidad con la que todos esperan a que unos pasos calmados y melódicos lleguen al lugar desde los jardínes.

Si Krauss permanecía tensamente expectante, preparando su mejor mueca de desdén, toda esa intención se desvanece en cuanto _su futura esposa_ hace acto de presencia en el lugar, ataviada con las ropas propias de la sacerdotiza del templo, tan pequeña y fina que parece un espíritu.

—Esta es Natsuhi —anuncia su padre, con el tono solemne apropiado para la ocasión—. Tu futura esposa.

Krauss, anonadado, sonríe torpemente. Natsuhi es muy bonita, tiene un porte majetuoso y digno, calmado. Y es precisamente ese rostro —el que parece hacerlo volar—, el que borra toda intención maligna de desdeñarla.

_Quiero hacer que esto funcione,_ piensa él y luego añade, _quiero hacer que esta boda se logre._


	2. Caminar

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom Ciclo 10  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Caminar

* * *

><p>El otoño hace su avance por las calles de Taiwan, que se van tiñendo de los colores del ocaso, que hacen juego a su vez con las hojas de los árboles y la atmósfera de febril, pero desvaneciente emoción. Natsuhi nunca habría soñado siquiera el salir del país en el cual ha nacido y en el cual, hasta algunos meses atrás, hubiese tenido que morir. Sin embargo, ahora es posible debido a que está casada, libre y a la vez atada, en un mundo demasiado grande y desconocido, demasiado pequeño cuando está atada a ese matrimonio forzado.<p>

Sí, se han casado apenas unas horas antes. Sus padres han asistido a la boda, al igual que muchos rostros desconocidos pero poderosos en el ámbito político, muchos ojos la han observado unir su vida a la de Ushiromiya Krauss, muchas bocas han hablado para darle las felicitaciones, otras tantas, como la de Eva, sólo para criticarla. Ahora, ella forma parte de ese mundo. Ahora y hasta que la muerte los separe. Y es precisamente ese hecho, el de la eternidad, el que consigue marearla, mucho más que las abarrotadas calles de Taiwan, con sus vivos colores y su mar de gente.

Para ella, es más laberíntico el camino que tendrá que seguir a partir de ahora, más estrecho, más denso. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en una eternidad cuando el hombre a su lado nisiquiera le atrae? ¿Cuando el hombre a su lado le robó su libertad? Natsuhi observa su alrededor sintiéndose perdida, como aquélla mítica aguja en un pajar. Es el primer día y teme que así lo sean todos, cargando un anillo de bodas pesado, tan pesado como su dolor mismo.

—Natsuhi, mira esto —la voz de Krauss es inconfundible aún en ese mar de gente, pero sólo por su inconfundible acento japonés. El hombre le parece un niño. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando lo observa de reojo, fingiendo que está interesada en alguna otra cosa, no puede evitar notar la manera en la cual su rostro joven se desdibuja en la sonrisa de un infante de cabellos rubios y sueños guajiros—. Natsuhi... —la mujer se obliga a voltear la segunda vez que escucha su nombre, murmurado con la voz del mismo niño que pierde sus expectativas.

—¿Qué sucede? —se han detenido en medio de una calle tan igual a las demás que ya nisiquiera se molesta en fingir interés, pues ya le ha enseñado todo tipo de cosas triviales, está cansada y lo único que quiere hacer es regresar al hotel, pese a que eso sólo significará otro dolor de cabeza.

—Nueces, ¿quieres probar una? —extiende una solícita mano hacia ella, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, que sin embargo, no logra ablandarla ni un ápice—. Dicen que son de buena suerte. Vamos, prueba una.

Natsuhi suspira con resignación cuando observa los ojos de Krauss, aún brillantes como los de un chiquillo con golosina nueva. Siempre ha sido así desde que lo conoce, desde que se encontraron ese día destinado en su casa, para sellar el pacto del matrimonio. Siempre ha parecido un niño grande, siempre le ha regalado una sonrisa y siempre ha querido perseguirla. A veces, cuando se pone a divagar, piensa que él se ha enamorado de ella, pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ella es el pago que su padre hizo para obtener el perdón de los Ushiromiya, un pedazo de carne y nada más...

Con cierto recelo, Natsuhi se lleva una nuez a la boca y ve cómo Krauss se apresura a imitarla, como si estuvieran en una competencia. El vendedor, que los observa con interés, sonríe al ver esto último, aunque ella no entiende muy bien el porqué. Son nueces, un capricho de su esposo y nada más.

—Esto sabe bastante amargo —se queja la mujer, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza la invade lentamente, como el veneno de sus pensamientos melancólicos y resentidos—. No me gusta.

—¡Oh, pero señora...! —Krauss parece decepcionado, el vendedor, en cambio, sonríe con una astucia digna de un ladrón, que sólo logra hacerla recelar más ante lo que tenga que decir—. Se dice que estas nueces son baluartes del amor de pareja, saben amargas porque así mermarán las amarguras en su vida futura, ¿verdad, señor?

Krauss enrojece hasta la punta de la raíz cuando escucha esto y de nuevo imitando al niño grande que es, desvía la vista del rostro de Natsuhi, quien parece sorprendida, aunque nadie sabría decir si de buena manera. Todos los síntomas están ahí, aunque ella se haya negado a verlos aún después de su boda: las miradas, las sonrisas, la gentileza, Ushiromiya Krauss está genuinamente interesado en ella. Lo dice con sus gestos, lo dice con actos sencillos como esos, lo dicen sus ojos. Pero ella no sabe si puede corresponderle aún, a pesar de estar unidos por votos matrimoniales y por un lujoso anillo que ella exhibe en su mano sin ningún sentimiento en particular.

Ushiromiya Krauss es un hombre tonto, pero gentil, noble. Natsuhi se siente culpable cuando se da cuenta del trato que le ha dado, así como también de lo amargada que ha estado a pesar de ser su luna de miel. Puede que le cueste trabajo, más bien, lo hace, cuando sonríe a ambos, el vendedor y él, para decirle que todo está bien, pero ya que van a pasar toda la vida juntos, debe de poner de su parte y todo empieza con pequeños gestos, como los de él.

La mujer le da las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón, sintiéndose de pronto aliviada del peso de saberse un pedazo de carne. No lo es, no a los ojos de él, que parecen de nuevo extasiados ante la vista de su rostro de nuevo sereno y sus ganas de cooperar.

Es difícil, pero tiene que hacerlo. Es difícil, pero sólo porque ella se lo ha planteado así. Ushiromiya Natsuhi no puede cambiar de un día para otro, pero se propone hacerlo. Y sonríe, cuando de verdad lo siente. Observa, analiza. Incluso le da la mano a Krauss cuando éste se la pide tímidamente, sintiéndose transportada a una novela romántica que jamás pensó vivir. Para el final del día, su perspectiva ha cambiado, justo como el color del cielo a la medianoche, los sonidos nocturnos y el latir de su corazón.

El hombre a su lado es su esposo y tendrá muchos años para descubrirlo. Lo único que sabe en esos momentos es que es gentil, que finge ser fuerte, pero es un niño grande, que le apasionan las cosas extravagantes y que le gusta mirarla de reojo para ver cómo reacciona, como si ella fuera una amiga de la infancia a la cual está enseñando el mundo.

Ese niño grande es su esposo, una verdad inegable que la hace sentirse un poco incómoda cuando llegan a su habitación de un lujo incomparable, que no consigue tranquilizarla, sin embargo, su incomodidad se disuelve cuando lo ve entrar nervioso, sentarse a su lado, sonreírle pidiéndole permiso.

Las luces se apagan, la noche los envuelve. Y para Natsuhi, la única opción que queda es dejarse llevar. Descubrir a Krauss mientras camina a su lado, hacia una eternidad desconocida, pero no por eso llena de desdichas.


	3. Hundirse

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom Ciclo 10  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Hundirse

* * *

><p>Los meses transcurren y llega el verano, estación que hace honor a su nombre. Las paredes de la mansión Ushiromiya han dejado de ser laberínticas para ella, opresoras, como si estuviera en el laberinto del minotauro, buscando desesperadamente encontrar una salida. Natsuhi se ha adecuado a su nueva vida con una rapidez que hasta a ella le sorprende, cuando antes estaba reacia incluso a formar parte de la decoración de la mansión. Quizás tiene que ver con Kinzo, a quien respeta profundamente. Quizás tiene que ver con Krauss, a quien ha comenzado a querer, muy a su pesar. No lo sabe, pero los meses han transcurrido, ha llegado un nuevo año y ahora... Ahora una nueva tortura viene a ceñirse sobre su vida, como una sombra persistente del dolor que ya creía haber superado.<p>

Eva está embarazada. Natsuhi todavía no. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los meses, a pesar de los encuentros fugaces que todavía le hacen sonrojarse cuando los recuerda, con una mezcla de dulce satisfacción y pena, el bebé no llega. Ese hijo que nunca esperó tener cuando era joven y se sentaba a meditar, con toda la paciencia del mundo, misma que ahora se le ha agotado. Ese hijo, que puede llenar la solitaria mansión, que puede llenarla de risas y brindarle a ella una alegría... ¿Dónde está? ¿Es que acaso Dios la está castigando? ¿Está pagando por su anterior desprecio a Krauss, por sus palabras hirientes y su sutil indiferencia? En las noches, cuando se recuesta a su lado, cuando él la mira con una mezcla de resignación y temor, Natsuhi se convence de que así es. Y nadie hace nada por desmentir esta afirmación, que parece echar raíces en su corazón conforme pasa el tiempo, oprimiéndolo dolorosamente, cada día un poco más, cada vez más.

Eva está embarazada y Kinzo está colérico con Krauss y aunque no lo exprese, con ella también. Es una mujer defectuosa, oye que dice una noche, comentando con su amigo, el inseparable doctor Nanjo, quien se atreve a desmentir tales afirmaciones, aunque de nada sirva, porque Kinzo no lo escucha. Es una mujer defectuosa. Ella lo sabe. Y se siente humillada al oír dichas palabras, porque fue ofrecida por su padre como su tesoro más grande, como su único valor en el mundo para saldar una deuda y ahora no puede cumplir su cometido, no puede darle un hijo a su esposo, no puede hacer nada.

Ha asistido al médico en al menos dos ocasiones, el resultado: todo normal. Krauss siempre le ha dicho que no tiene prisa, siempre le ha tomado de la mano sutilmente en dichas consultas, mirándola con una desvaneciente sinceridad conforme se suceden los días. Y es esto, precisamente, lo que más le duele. Ver la mirada dubitativa de su esposo cuando hablan de familia, la manera en la cual la defiende, a veces quedándose sin palabras, el miedo reprimido en sus acciones cuando sabe que su hermana le lleva la ventaja y todo por culpa de ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Natsuhi nee-san? Veo que muy relajada, es bueno que ya te hayas acoplado a vivir aquí —Eva ha ido a visitarlos, desencadenando a su vez todo tipo de recuerdos dolorosos que su sonrisa maligna logra acentuar cuando pasa por su lado, con toda la pinta de una madre primeriza, eso sí, muy segura de sí misma—. Seguro que tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿verdad? Claro, así es mejor, sin niños que cuidar...

La mujer pasa por su lado tras ese último comentario, muy satisfecha de sí misma. Su esposo, a su lado, sólo se disculpa con un gesto de la cabeza, dejándola con un palmo de narices, con las irreplimibles ganas de llorar quemándole los ojos y la garganta, y el orgullo por los suelos.

Tiene que demostrarle a todos, a sí misma, a Krauss, que no es una mujer inútil. Sabe que es demasiado pronto, que es una locura sin sentido, pero de cualquier manera lo hace, en cuanto ve las siluetas de sus invitados desaparecer, guiados por Genji. Toma una anticuada prueba de embarazo, se dirige hacia el sanitario y reza por tener algo que mostrar, algo que borre la sonrisa de Ushiromiya Eva de sus labios, para ir a colocarla en los ahora siempre temblorosos labios de Krauss.

Tras unos minutos, en los cuales Natsuhi se detiene a recordar todo lo acontecido y la dolorosa mirada de Krauss, apenas un eco de sus antiguos ojos brillantes al verla, la prueba está lista.

La prueba indica un brillante negativo, en letras de color rojo sangre y con tan sólo verlo, Natsuhi se hunde, como arrastrada por las olas del furioso mar que rodea Rokkenjima, que constituyen una prisión natural para su dolor.

De nuevo, a seguir esperando. De nuevo, a soportar las miradas lastimeras de Krauss y la sonrisa repulsiva de Eva. Pero, ¿por cuánto? ¿Para siempre?


	4. Levantarse

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom Ciclo 10  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Levantarse

* * *

><p>Natsuhi contempló su vientre, aún plano, con los ojos anegados en cristalinas lágrimas, tan brillantes que sus ojos casi parecían contener un universo en su interior. Había esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento, casi parecían siglos, encerrada en la torre de la desesperación, el odio y la furia hacia sí misma, había esperado mucho tiempo, pero esa eternidad se había acabado. Ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño lapso de tiempo, insignificante y efímero, tanto que pronto se descubriría añorándolo de nuevo, nueve meses de embarazo.<p>

Nueve meses de embarazo que habían conseguido borrarle la sonrisa a Eva en cuanto se enteró, que devolvieron a la vida los ojos castaños de Krauss y que hicieron proferir a Kinzo algunos halagos, mezclados con protestas. Sin embargo, nada de esto significaba mucho para Natsuhi, no cuando tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, desde una dieta adecuada hasta la habitación del bebé, carne de su carne.

—Genji, esta tarde saldré a Niijima a comprar algunas cosas, quedas encargado —aún era demasiado pronto, nisiquiera se notaba su vientre, ni tenía esa forma característica de una mujer embarazada, pero Natsuhi no podía contener su emoción, misma que se transmitía por todas direcciones, como si fuera el olor de un perfume muy suave, para contagiar a todos—. Es posible que mi esposo me acompañe, así que mantén todo en orden, ¿entendido?

Sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de Genji, que hizo una reverencia mientras ella se marchaba, envolviéndose en la calidez de los pasillos de la mansión, Natsuhi comenzó a pensar en el futuro que le esperaba, en días añorados y efímeros a la vez, en que falta mucho y poco tiempo. Estaba tan enfrascada en esos pensamientos, que no llegó a escuchar cómo los sirvientes murmuraban a sus espaldas, comentando su reciente cambio a una persona mucho menos estricta y más jovial. Acorde a esa época del año. A esa etapa de su vida.

—¿Cariño? —la puerta del despacho de Krauss estaba entreabierta y de su interior, un lujoso cuarto lleno de cosas discordantes, se podían escuchar ruidos extraños, como los que haría un niño al jugar—. ¿Cariño...?

La puerta se abrió con un leve empujoncito de su mano dudosa, permitiéndole observar la espalda ancha de su marido reclinado sobre la mesa del estudio, con diversos soldados de juguete a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo, él le había dicho que eran de colección, carísimas piezas originales que nunca se había atrevido a sacar de su empaque, nisiquiera por el mero gusto de saberse poseedor de ellas, por lo cual le pareció extraño verlas fuera de su resistente empaque de celofán, bien guardadas lejos de la vista de nadie, incluso del propio Krauss.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió ella, apresurándose a llegar a su lado para observar, con una sonrisa curiosa ante la siempre latente excentricidad del hombre al que había aprendido amar después de haberse casado—. Pensé que eran de colección.

Krauss parecía un poco nervioso y reacio a contestar, como si fuese un niño pillado haciendo una travesura, por toda respuesta, le sonrió a su mujer antes de tocar su vientre, sin duda incómodo ante esa muestra de afecto, que no sabía cómo exteriorizar.

—Estoy preparándolos para cuando nazca —admitió, con cierta verguenza y sus ojos de nuevo relucientes, rehuyeron de los de su esposa, quien siempre que podía y con todo el tacto del mundo, conseguía ponerlo de vuelta en la realidad, tras haber soñado con algunas ideas descabelladas.

No obstante, Natsuhi, en lugar de reprenderlo, sonrió, reconociendo en los ojos de Krauss y en sus acciones, la misma ansiedad que ella tenía, la misma emoción y el mismo afecto por el ser que se estaba formando en su interior, aún desconocido, pero ya adorado.

—Le gustarán —aseguró ella y se recargó en el brazo de su esposo, con una mirada tierna en los ojos, que dirigía a su hijo, su esperanza y al hombre a su lado, quien le había brindado más de lo que merecía—. Estaba planeando ir a Niijima a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, ¿estás muy ocupado?

Ciertamente, Krauss debía firmar algunos documentos y revisar las cuentas bancarias disponibles, pero ante tal invitación alzó la cabeza como una avestruz, sin duda emocionado ante la perspectiva de elegir algunas cuantas cosas, a pesar de que faltaran eternos meses para tener a su hijo en brazos.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mintiendo con descaro, antes de darle la espalda a su despacho, lleno de responsabilidades que no le cabían en la cabeza en esos momentos. Después de todo, era su primer hijo y el primer embarazo, habían conseguido levantarse, sortear el obstáculo de varios meses sin un milagro, podían permitirse disfrutarlo, ¿no es así? Y quizás, en el camino, también podrían discutir futuros nombres.


	5. Correr

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom Ciclo 10  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Correr

* * *

><p>Es invierno, un invierno frío y largo, un invierno que consigue pintar de blanco los cielos, tan vastos e interminables, tan azules y puros, que parecen un témpano de hielo ciñéndose sobre el mundo, que nunca se paraliza pese a las bajas temperaturas. Natsuhi recuerda los inviernos en el templo, cuando era joven, el frío colándose a su habitación para despertarla todas las mañanas, el sonido de la campana del templo, todos los años nuevos, anunciando un nuevo porvenir... Todo aquello se ha esfumado y ahora el único recordatorio de la estación es ese cielo, vasto y amplio, desvaído como si se hubiese congelado.<p>

En Rokkenjima nunca parece llegar el invierno, en Rokkenjima el clima se detiene entre el verano y el otoño, una mezcla estrafalaria de días cálidos y tardes frías y lluviosas. Los bosques nunca desaparecen, las hojas raramente pierden su color. Casi parece un hechizo, el hechizo que la mantiene resguardada dentro de una bola navideña de cristal, con su perfecto universo intacto y de cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, el mundo se sigue moviendo, sigue avanzando, corriendo a la par del tiempo, que desdibuja días y semanas, estaciones y meses sin piedad. Su bola de nieve de cristal no está estática, lo sabe y lo agradece cada que ve a Jessicacorriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, jugando en los jardínes y acudiendo a la escuela, cada vez un poco más grande, más alta.

Jessica, el único elemento que rompe el hechizo de la bola de cristal, casi como si sus pies al andar de aquí para allá movieran al mundo, haciéndolo girar. Su Jessica, su tesoro más preciado. _¿Qué va a ser de ella?_ Natsuhi se muerde el labio cada que esta pregunta cruza su mente, provocándole dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué va a ser de su hija? ¿Qué va a ser de esa niña que anda corriendo por los pasillos, jugando con los sirvientes y que no aprende nada en sus clases de buenos modales? Nunca le faltarán amigos, con su carácter despreocupado. Jamás se dejará vencer, porque ha heredado el ímpetu de su padre. Sin embargo, ¿será el mundo capaz de aceptarla de ésa manera? ¿Encontrará un buen esposo, uno al que ella ame y que no le sea impuesto, como Krauss lo fue con ella? Dichas dudas amenazan con destrozarla, como si el escenario de su vida estuviese hecho de cristal, de ese fino y suave cristal que precede al invierno, tan frágil como lo es su hija a los 12 años, llena de ideales que quizás no pueda cumplir.

_No._ Natsuhi niega con la cabeza, mientras observa fijamente por la ventana la silueta de su hija, jugando con Shannon a pesar de que se lo ha prohibido, tan deshinibida que la hace temblar. No. No puede permitir que sufra el mismo destino que ella, no puede permitirlo —aunque Krauss nunca lo permitiría, ¿verdad?—, por eso debe de educarla, de hacerla una mujer refinada a la cual nadie pueda hacer de menos, a la cual nadie mire como un inferior. Así tenga que pasar todos los días en ello, así tenga que desvelarse, así tenga que gastar todo el dinero del mundo...

—¿Mamá? —Natsuhi suelta un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Jessica a su lado, pues no se ha dado cuenta del momento en el que ha abandonado el jardín para irse a posar a su lado, llena de tierra y flores, con una sonrisa vacilante, como si acabara de hacer una travesura—. Mamá, ¿podemos tener un árbol de Navidad este año?

La mujer evalúa la propuesta, pues nunca ha sido demasiado dada a las cosas occidentales, no proviniendo de una familia budista, muy distinta a la de su esposo, a la de su suegro. La Navidad no existe para ella, pero en los ojos de Jessica brilla con luz propia, similar a la que tienen los ojos de Krauss por las noches, cuando se sientan uno al lado del otro, como un par de ancianos, para tomar una taza de té, esa clase de mirada que puede lograr todo en ella, bueno o malo, incorrecto e incluso inmoral.

—Sí, podemos —dice tras unos segundos de meditación y se contiene de añadir que a cambio quiere que tome lecciones extras, pues no desea arruinar su emoción infantil, casi siempre desvaneciente por esos años.

La niña murmura un gracias antes de echar a correr en búsqueda de su padre, que aparece cuando ella ya se ha marchado tras la puerta de su despacho, con una mirada que le dice a Natsuhi que lo ha escuchado todo. A él también le gusta la Navidad, después de todo. Y le agradece el árbol de Navidad con una sonrisa, que ella no duda en devolver, pensando en que, después de todo es invierno.


	6. Enojo

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Enojo

* * *

><p><em>Ahí va de nuevo.<em> Piensa Natsuhi con dejo de hastío y un suspiro de resignación, cuando su esposo pasa por su lado ignorándola olímpicamente —casi como si fuera parte de la decoración—, para dirigirse a su despacho, con dos copas de vino en la mano, cual vulgar sirviente.

Krauss luce una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, teñida con un dejo de arrogancia y un poco de anhelo que ella reconoce perfectamente, esa misma sonrisa que siempre trae problemas, esa sonrisa crédula de quien se siente el amo del mundo, el explorador que descubrirá un nuevo horizonte.

El hombre está acompañado por uno de sus amigos de negocios, o al menos así lo ve él, pues para Natsuhi no es más que un oportunista, un ave de rapiña que se aprovecha de las buenas intenciones de Krauss, de su ingenuidad y de su afán por sobresalir ante Kinzo, a pesar de ya estar entrado en años. _¿Qué será esta vez?_ Se pregunta ella, caminando despacio, como si el mundo le pesara enormemente. _¿Qué será esta vez?_ ¿Qué clase de truco hará caer a Krauss? Ya lo ha escuchado todo, desde continentes sin descubrir hasta inversiones en la bolsa extranjera, desde tesoros enterrados hasta falacias por tapar. Todo siempre con el mismo resultado. Un fracaso rotundo que no logra desanimar a Krauss, pero que a ella se le antoja deprimente, asfixiante con cada segundo de tranquilidad que pierden, con cada pelea que estalla entre ellos cada que un _gran inversionista_ va a visitarlos.

—¡Turismo lunar! —dice Krauss esa noche, con la misma voz que usaría un niño al anunciarle a sus padres sus buenas notas en clase de matemáticas, los ojos brillantes por la emoción buscando el apoyo de su esposa—. Imagínate, Natsuhi. ¡En unos años más habrá gente viviendo ahí! Seríamos los pioneros en el campo, ¡nos haríamos ricos!

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza y desvía la vista, enojada, para dirigirla al punto exacto en el que el hombre de negocios estuvo horas atrás, casi como si pudiera fulminarlo con la mirada, fantasma escurridizo que sólo trae desgracias. Es lo más absurdo que jamás haya oído y no sabe qué decir, más bien, no quiere decir lo que piensa, lo que pugna por salir de su garganta como un grito colérico y desdeñoso.

—Ese hombre trata de engañarte, cariño, no tenemos el dinero para hacer inversiones de esa calibre —su voz es serena, tranquila como la noche. Trata de minimizar el impacto de sus palabras recargando la cabeza contra su brazo, pero sabe que no lo ha conseguido cuando él se agita a su lado, colérico, casi como si ella fuese una mosca molesta a la que quisiese espantar.

—¡Tú nunca confías en mis proyectos! —grita él y la calma se rompe con ese único sonido, que Natsuhi espera no haya llegado a la habitación de Jessica—. ¡Crees que soy incompetente, ¿verdad? ¿Qué vas a saber tú, que eres mujer, de negocios? ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?

Krauss la ha hecho a un lado y se ha puesto de pie, justo como le ha enseñado Kinzo que debe de imponer su opinión y con ese gesto parecen borrarse todos esos años de palabras tiernas y sonrisas amables, esos ojos que parecían mirarla como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo.

La luna, motivo de su pelea ese día, brilla suavemente y se cuela por la ventana, iluminando las lágrimas que pugnan por escapar de los ojos de Natsuhi, quien a veces no puede creerse el orgullo de su marido, la estúpida terquedad con la cual lo educaron, con la cual puede desechar tantos años sólo con una frase, desdeñándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne y nada más.

—¡¿Es que acaso no lo quieres ver? —sus gritos son histéricos, agudos y entrecortados por los sollozos que él no se molesta en detener, como en otras noches mucho más oscuras—. ¡Ese hombre te está engañando! ¡No seas absurdo, no seas ingenuo! ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto!

Ya está, lo ha dicho, aún cuando sus padres la enseñaron a ser una mujer sumisa y tranquila, aún cuando siempre guarda silencio cuando él se lo pide... Esta vez no puede callarse. Le importa demasiado. Porque sabe que cuando sus planes fracasen Krauss estará destrozado, endeudado y humillado; y ella no quiere verlo así. A pesar de todo...

—Tú no sabes nada.

Las palabras de Natsuhi han logrado descomponer sus facciones, han atacado su punto más débil, pero en lugar de redimirse con un perdón y un abrazo, Krauss decide seguir contraatacando, con el ego herido, con la lengua envenenada. No le gusta saber que Natsuhi tiene razón, a él le enseñaron que las mujeres deben de quedarse a un lado y apoyarlo, pero ella es diferente y eso le molesta, porque no le apoya, porque permanece ahí, frente a él, llorando en lugar de dedicarle una sonrisa, un elogio.

—_Tú no sabes nada_.

Repite y se arrepiente de haberlo dicho cuando ella sale de la habitación, como todas las veces en que han peleado, para llorar lejos de él, abriendo una brecha que cada vez es más grande y que no sabe si algún día podrán superar. Y todo por su estúpido ego. Un ego que, de cualquier modo, le impedirá ir a pedirle disculpas.


	7. Tiempo

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>75. Tiempo

* * *

><p>Una suave opresión en la frente le anuncia la inminente llegada de un dolor de cabeza, que seguramente terminará minando su fuerza y sus defensas para cuando acabe la tarde, dejándola agotada y hastiada, como si fuera una vieja. Últimamente Natsuhi no ha hecho otra cosa de su vida más que seguir la misma rutina, que sin embargo, consigue desgastarla igual que si viviera una vida llena de ajetreados negocios como los de su esposo.<p>

Levantarse a la misma hora, sola, con la madrugada llenando la habitación de colores apagados y fríos, solitarios como ella. Preparar las disposiciones del día, los turnos que tomarán los empleados y despertar a Jessica, todo ello soportando las caras largas y los malos modos, incluídos los de su hija. Vigilar la limpieza de la mansión y el cuidado del jardín, que aunque nadie ve ni admira, no puede descuidar.

Para esa hora ya es media tarde y tiene que disponer la comida, arreglar los turnos de la tarde, con los cuales llegan los sirvientes más ruidosos y curiosos, los que peor le caen pero que mejor hacen su trabajo. Quizás tiene un poco de tiempo libre en ese período, cuando se sienta a tomar un té en la terraza y oye a todos moverse por la casa, porque Jessica está por llegar y se necesita tener algo que darle de comer, sin embargo, poco dura esta relajación y una vez su hija hace aparición, junto con su esposo, tiene que lidiar con diferentes problemas.

O bien las inversiones fallidas de Krauss que no puede evitar, por más advertencias que le haga o las insolencias típicas de la edad de Jessica, quien no entiende que todo lo hace por su bien, por verla feliz. De cualquier modo, para ese momento, con el ocaso desdibujándose entre los árboles en el horizonte, que parecen brillar como si fueran de oro puro, el dolor de cabeza ya está en su punto álgido y todavía le faltan algunas cosas antes de dormir, como arreglar los turnos de los sirvientes del día siguiente, elegir qué se comerá y desayunará, qué hacer y qué cambiar, por si Kinzo decide salir de su estudio.

La misma rutina, que culmina cuando se va a acostar a la misma hora, con la misma taza de humeante té que no consigue calmar su dolor, que la hace sentirse triste y hundida, como una roca al fondo de un río, sacudida por las corrientes. La misma rutina que la mantiene separada de su esposo, que alimentada por las peleas y otras pequeñas cosas, los ha hecho separar habitaciones, intercambiar pocas palabras y vivir casi como desconocidos.

La misma rutina, se dice Natsuhi una noche y una opresión en el pecho se suma a su dolor de cabeza, haciendo que derrame unas cuantas lágrimas al pie de la puerta de su habitación sin razón alguna, sin que pueda detenerse tampoco. La misma rutina.

Natsuhi abre la puerta para encontrarse con ese rincón seguro que ha elegido en la casa, aquél espacio que solo le pertenece a ella y que le da cierta paz, pero lo que ve dentro la desconcierta, porque no forma parte de la decoración que cuidadosamente ha elegido, que es casi ya parte de su familia, con todo arreglado y apagado, con los colores del ocaso. Krauss está sentado sobre su cama y sonríe con nerviosismo, según parece la ha estado esperando. Krauss, su esposo, aquél del que se sentía tan lejana, pero al que aún ama. Krauss, que la mira como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, con los mismos ojos amables y brillantes, la misma sonrisa nerviosa e invitante, que le dice que se acerque, que no la ha olvidado, pese al ritmo que han tomado sus vidas.

Ella cierra la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar de llorar y se sienta a su lado para abrazarlo, prometiéndose que de ahora en adelante se tomará las cosas con más calma, porque quizás él también se sentía tan olvidado como ella.


	8. Yate

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>91. Yate

* * *

><p>No sabe cómo lo hace. Cuando Krauss la mira, escondido tras las cortinas de su despacho, donde debería de estar ocupándose de negocios importantes, donde debería estar procurándoles una mejor vida, él no puede descifrar del todo a su esposa, la mujer con la cual se casó hace tantos años por arreglo de sus padres, pero que después de todo llegó a querer. Natsuhi es muy fuerte, Natsuhi puede sobrellevar cualquier tempestad como si fuera una ligera brisa, como si los problemas sólo la hicieran más fuerte, problemas que casi siempre causa él.<p>

El hombre se encoge de hombros ahí medio escondido entre las cortinas, pensando en que el asunto está perdido por más que piense en el. Su mujer se mueve abajo, en el jardín de rosas, hablando consigo misma, como un fantasma muy lejano a él, quizás como un demonio cuyo poder él no puede igualar. Esa idea se ciñe sobre él cuando recuerda el último incidente sucedido, la última vez en que ella logró salvarlos a ambos, cuando él ya había caído en desesperación, cuando ya pensaba en el divorcio y una vida en el destierro.

Esconder la muerte de Kinzo nunca le habría parecido tan fácil, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, pero como siempre, ella logró salvarlo, idear el plan perfecto para no perder su dignidad, no perder los lazos que forjaron durante tantos años. Ella, tan fuerte. Él, un cobarde. A veces no puede perdonarse por eso, sobretodo cuando la hace llorar, cuando prefiere a Eva sobre ella, cuando la deja ser insultada por los miembros de la familia y sólo le pide que se calle, que no es asunto suyo. Y aún así, ella es tan fuerte...

Krauss cierra sus manos en puños blanquecinos, como si quisiera golpear a esa parte de sí mismo que es despreciable con la mujer que ama, que logró conquistarlo con cosas tan simples como una sonrisa o una mirada de desdén, en esos días de juventud. Ésta es la última vez, se promete, le promete a ella, quien sentada en el jardín parece estar muy alegre, como si hablara con alguien, una locura que seguramente él podría justificar. Ésta es la última vez que Natsuhi lo protege, no por su estúpido orgullo o por lo que su padre le enseñó, sino porque quiere retribuírselo, quiere pagárselo y ser él quien la proteja de ahora en adelante, quitándole responsabilidades, dándole más gustos...

Sólo un poco más, sólo faltan algunos meses, quizás un año, para que salga de la deuda que ha contraido, para que se vea libre de la opresión de los bancos, de los supuestos compañeros inversionistas, luego podrá darle todo lo que ella quiera. Quizás salgan de viaje de nuevo, se le antoja bastante y sabe que ella quiere conocer Europa, quizás salgan de viaje y él alquile un yate para ambos, para dar la vuelta al mundo en él, lejos de cualquier preocupación.

Claro que, primero tiene que convencerla de que esa no es una idea descabellada, porque conociéndola, seguramente lo pensará.


	9. Nada

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>54. Nada

* * *

><p>El sonido de una detonación parece congelar el tiempo, en segundos, en centécimas, justo como en las películas de acción cuando el villano está a punto de ser derrotado. Sin embargo, el proyectil esta vez no se dirige hacia el hombre malo, autor de varias catástrofes, que debe ser detenido. Esta vez la bala atraviesa toda la estancia, casi como por arte de magia, sin perder su objetivo fijo, mismo en el cual va a estrellarse apenas en milésimas de segundos después, destrozando el rostro de Natsuhi.<p>

Krauss se queda paralizado observando la última expresión en el rostro de su mujer, que no es nada menos que una mueca de locura y enfado en aquellas facciones que casi siempre son tranquilas y hasta melancólicas, luego, el rostro explota en mil pedazos y las facciones teñidas de ira se desdibujan, como si fueran de cera, antes de que el cuerpo caiga al suelo, con una total perplejidad en el único ojo que queda, en las comisuras de los labios que nunca podrán regañarlo más.

El mundo parece temblar como si la detonación también hubiese volado los cimientos del mundo que siempre pensó invariable, un mundo en el cual se volvería viejo y gris junto a ella, escuchando sus preocupaciones sobre Jessica, el sonido del mar al caer la noche. Sin embargo, lo que Krauss toma como un temblor sólo son las voces de los demás hermanos y la suya propia, gritando como si la vida se le fuese en ello —y quizás lo hace—, llamando a la mujer que yace en el suelo, ajena ya al mundo que la rodea, a todo lo que deja.

_¡Natsuhi! ¡Natsuhi!_ Su voz se deshace en su nombre, siente que las piernas están a punto de fallarle, que el cuerpo se le va a desgarrar del dolor, tal como los pedazos que han quedado de su mujer, esparcidos por la alfombra de color sangre, como si fueran vil basura. _¡Natsuhi!_ La mujer que le fue impuesta y a la cual terminó amando, la mujer que lo consoló en todos sus fracasos y lo regañó cuando fue necesario, la mujer que le pidió morir con él, vivir con él hasta la eternidad... Ahora ya no queda nada de ella y aunque sus labios se mueven mecánicamente, aunque Krauss puede oír sus aullidos desesperados, mezclados con quejas hacia Hideyoshi, hacia Eva, él tampoco está ahí más. No cuando los planes de salir de viaje se han esfumado, la sugerencia de volver a compartir la habitación, de dar paseos con Jessica...

_¿No dijiste que viviríamos juntos?_ Es la pregunta infantil de Krauss, que resuena en su mente como la de un niño berrinchudo y decepcionado, pero tan destrozado que casi pide a gritos morir. _¿No me dijiste que estaríamos juntos hasta el final?_ Pero el final ya ha llegado y él sigue allí, parado en esa habitación repleta de oro que no podrá regresarsela, en medio de un montón de lobos con miradas hambrientas, ignorantes de que el dinero ya no le importa nada.

_¿Cómo pudiste?_ Dicha pregunta sale de sus labios y retumba en su mente, aunque en realidad no está dirigida a Eva, quien tiene los nervios crispados y formula excusas con una velocidad incomparable, aunque no por eso menos incoherentes. _¿Cómo pudiste...?_ Antes siquiera de que pueda completar la oración, el sonido de otra detonación resuena en el ambiente y Krauss no puede reaccionar antes de que la bala lo alcance, destrozándolo al mismo grado que a su esposa. Lo único que atina a hacer, antes de que su cuerpo caiga de cualquier manera junto al de su mujer es pensar en ella y en los votos matrimoniales ahora rotos.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	10. Niño

**Título: **Las cuatro estaciones  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Krauss/Ushiromiya Natsuhi  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>52. Niño

* * *

><p>La casa parecía petrificada en un silencio poco habitual, como si todos los habitantes se hubiesen esfumado de pronto como por arte de magia. Natsuhi no estaba acostumbrada a ese silencio de sus días de juventud, de cuando sentada en el templo meditaba sobre los designios de Dios, por eso se levantó inmediatamente detectó esta anomalía, pues casi siempre se podía oír a Jessica tarareando una canción o a los sirvientes, charlando animadamente en lugar de atender sus tareas.<p>

La mujer recorrió los pasillos sintiéndose cada vez más en una película de suspenso, que de vez en cuando su esposo rentaba y ponía en un anticuado aparato. Por supuesto, era bastante inverosímil que un asesino fuera a saltar de cualquier esquina, acechándola, pero eso no evitó que mirara de rato en rato hacia ambos lados, preguntándose dónde estaban todos.

Estaba a punto de dar la tarea por perdida cuando escuchó la risa inconfundible de su hija en la distancia, misma que le señaló el camino hacia el estudio de Krauss, donde desde la puerta entreabierta se podía divisar a toda la familia —Lion, Jessica y su esposo— muy ocupados en labores que ella ignoraba. Se suponía que ése era el día en que Lion recibiría sus primeras lecciones como futuro sucesor de la familia, pues nunca era demasiado temprano para empezar, como había dicho Kinzo, a pesar de sólo tener 10 años; sin embargo, en lugar de estar estudiando pesados libros de cuentas, Krauss se contentaba con observar a su hija, quien al parecer había heredado su gusto por el box y se lucía en medio de la habitación, dando golpes poco certeros, pero que lograban sacarle una sonrisa a su padre.

Natsuhi llenó sus pulmones de aire para comenzar a dispersar a base de buenas regañinas la procesión de esa tarde, cuando Lion tomó la iniciativa del aprendizaje, posicionándose junto a su distraído padre para leer el libro de cuentas de la familia, que sin duda no era un material nada divertido para alguien de su edad.

—Padre, creo que hay un error en esta cuenta —murmuró él, unos minutos después de estar leyendo, con las facciones crispadas por la concentración—. No cuadra con la suma total.

Krauss apenas murmuró alguna vaga excusa que hizo que su mujer, desde su estratégico escondite, suspirara, pues ya sabía cómo se las gastaba él en cuestión de negocios.

—¡Jessica, te voy a enseñar! —levantándose de un salto, el hombre comenzó con sus lecciones no previstas de esa tarde sobre cómo boxear, dejando a Lion por su cuenta, quien tardó varios minutos en componer la cifra equivocada y revisar otras cuantas. Natsuhi no sabía decir quién era el niño y quién el adulto mirándolos, pues ciertamente su hijo tenía mucho más sentido de la responsabilidad, sin embargo, tras unos minutos de aquella rutina, en la cual todos estaban enfrascados en sus tareas, Lion levantó la vista del libro de cuentas con una sonrisa un poco perspicaz en los labios y un brillo en los ojos que delataba sus ganas de participar en las clases de box, aún si eso descuidaba sus estudios de ese día.

—Así no se hace, Jessica —puntualizó con toda la calma del mundo, con la misma tranquilidad con la que había señalado el error de su padre, digna del sucesor de la familia—. Te voy a enseñar.

Tras acercarse peligrosamente hacia su hermana, la tarde transcurrió entre ganchos al hígado y pellizcos en el trasero, cortesía de Lion, que no lograron más que hacer reír a Natsuhi de vez en cuando, recordándole que después de todo, Lion era un niño. Aunque mirándolo de otra manera, Krauss también.

**FIN.**


End file.
